Being Human
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Thor returns to Jane like he had promised her, but brought a surprise companion along with him. Thor x Jane & Loki x Darcy
1. I Gave You My Word

**I'm joining the bandwagon, guys! My first Th****or fic is one of those "Thor and Loki live with Jane and Darcy and so on" thingies, yes, but it's at my own interpretation. I've been reading some fanfics to see how I should play mine out, so...yeah :)**

* * *

Darcy sat down across from Jane, pulling an earphone out of her ear and turning the music down.

"You're sad."

Jane shook her head, not pausing once from writing in her journal. "No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Uh, no I'm not."

Darcy rolled her eyes, closing Jane's journal shut.

"Okay, okay." Jane set her pen down. "You have my undivided attention. What do you want?"

Darcy smiled wryly. "I wanna know why my best friend hasn't been herself ever since her demigod boyfriend left."

Jane sighed. Since New Mexico, Jane's been working on finding a way to bring Thor back. She had a feeling something had gone wrong. Why would he break his promise to her?

Well, she did have her doubts...but still.

Around the time of the New York incident, she and Darcy had been relocated for safety issues. Thor, along with a team called 'The Avengers', was all over the news. 'Alien Invasion Terrorizes New York' hit the headlines, in many shapes and forms and fashions. Yet since then, Thor still hadn't come back to her. And she was worried.

"I'm fine, Darce," Jane told her. "Really."

"Maybe Thor has some...Asgerd stuff to do or something," said Darcy, trying to cheer Jane up.

"It's As_gard_, Darcy," Jane corrected gently. "And I know. Maybe that's it." She placed her hand on top of Darcy's and smiled. "Thanks for being patient with me through...well...everything."

Darcy giggled. "What are best friends for?" She got up from her seat. "Know what? We can go to the market right now and get some ice cream! I call dibs on the cookies 'n cream!"

"No fair!" Jane said back with a giggle, getting to her feet too. "Last one to the van is a rotten-!"

**BOOM**.

The house shook, light flashing from outside. The two exchanged glances before sliding on their shoes and running outside.

The wind blew their hair back, but that wasn't the focus.

Because standing there, in the middle of the street, with his vibrant red cape blowing in the wind and hammer in hand, was none other than Thor Odinson. His hair had gotten a bit longer than Jane remembered, stringy from the light mist of the rain, but was clad in his Asgardian clothing.

"Oh...my...God," Jane breathed, heart pounding inside of her chest. Darcy's mouth had dropped to the ground.

"Still wanna go get ice cream?" Darcy murmured, "Or maybe get whipped cream instead?"

Ignoring her friend's suggestive remark, Jane stumbled forward. Her legs seemed to feel weaker and heavier as she dragged them down the driveway and into the street where Thor stood. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide in disbelief as the space began to close between herself and the God of Thunder.

"I-Is this real?" Her voice broke in places as she finally reached him. Thor smiled softly back at her, letting go of his hammer so he could cup the side of her face, relaxing when she automatically leaned into his touch, her dainty hands wrapping around his broad wrist.

"I gave you my word," Thor replied, and his voice made her lower lip tremble, "I would return..."

Darcy watched in awe, and envy, as the two launched into a passionate lip-lock. She smiled, but had to look away so she wouldn't seem awkward.

Jane's arms wound tight around Thor's neck, hands almost yanking at his golden locks, but knew it wouldn't bother him much because he was a god. She gave him all the withheld passion she had kept locked inside for so long that begged for release, hoping to knock him breathless and wordlessly tell him how much she missed him. Because _God_ she did.

Thor held her crushed against him, but the small mortal in his arms didn't seem to mind a bit. He kissed her back just as fiercely, as hungrily, feeling something wet splash against his cheek that wasn't rain. He brushed his thumb across her jawline, catching another stray tear before it could continue its journey, capturing her soft face in his hands. She had not any idea how much he had yearned for her during their time apart. He had never gone a day without thinking about her.

And, despite making good friends during his time in New York, he was happier to be here. With her.

As much as he wanted to continue, he had to end it, and his dear Jane was running out of breath. Lips pulling up, he exerted the gentlest of forces to push her face back, letting his forehead rest against hers.

Jane wetted her lips, hands now cupping his neck, her gaze on their shoes. He took a moment for them both to catch their breath.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Jane panted, and Thor chuckled.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting for such a long period of time. I had..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain everything right now. What matters is that you're here...for how long?" Jane wondered, bracing herself for his answer. What if he wouldn't be able to stay for long?

"As long as we're wanted," Thor reassured her, wrapping his arms around her.

Wait a minute.

"We?" Jane asked as Darcy, who felt it was safe enough, approached. "Who's we?"

Thor looked around until he sighed, eyes falling on a dark silhouette lingering beside a bush.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like watching you swallow her," said a calm, accented voice. The two girls, recognizing the man from the news, gasped and took several steps back as the God of Mischief made himself more visible. And he looked horrible. His hair, instead of it's usual neat and sleeked back look, was curly and messy, his Asgardian prison wear brown and dingy looking. His skin was paler than ever, battered from imprisonment and other careless violent tendencies. Dark bags looked engraved under his eyes; he was physically and emotionally fatigued.

"Not funny, Loki," Thor said, turning to the girls practically hiding behind him. "Fear not. His powers have been stripped from him to an extent. He cannot hurt nor harm you."

Jane and Darcy peeped their eyes around, eyes giving Loki a once over. Darcy was the first to step completely out from behind Thor, fully taking Loki in. She looked him up and down before saying,

"You look terrible."

Loki shot her a sarcastic smile, "Thanks for noticing, darling."

His sarcastic smile was returned before the Midgardian broke their gaze to look back at Thor.

"I would not have brought Loki with me if your safety would be put in jeopardy," Thor said. "If it's all the same to you, we would appreciate it if you graciously welcomed us into your home."

While Thor spoke, Loki took the time to briefly eye the Midgardian who had spoken directly to him. He vaguely remembered her when Thor was here beforehand, but brushed it off then. She was different than her friend; curlier, darker hair, blue eyes rimmed by spectacles, slightly poutier lips and in a darker shade of pink. An open-knit hat on her head. Interesting choice of headwear but he personally didn't really...

Jane and Darcy exchanged glances before Jane pulled Darcy to the side.

"Yes."

"No."

Jane whined, "_Pleaaaase_?"

"Why?"

Jane gave Darcy a look.

Darcy sighed. "Okay. Okayokayokay! Fine! Let your boyfriend and his psychopath of a brother dwell in our household."

Jane squealed, grasping her hand. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You could stand to mention it more."

Jane smiled, but then it fell as she took Darcy's other hand. "We really don't have to go through with this if you're not comfortable with it."

Darcy gave Jane's hands reassuring squeezes. "You've waited long enough. 'Sides, this also means that we need to go shopping because I think we ran out of Ex Clothing Express, so why not?"

The two giggled, then straightened up and walked over to the two gods all business-like.

"Welcome home!" said Darcy, throwing her arms out with enthusiasm, and Thor smiled big.

"Just promise that you'll be staying for...for a long time," Jane added while faintly blushing. "I think there's a lot we need to catch up on."

Thor nodded, catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips. "Thank you."

Darcy sniffed at the air before she gagged. "Alright, which one of you smells like a diaper mixed with molded cheese?"

Loki tilted his head to the side. "You have a colorful mental imagery, Miss Darcy."

* * *

**Figured that if I got this out of my system that I will feel better. And now that I have...**

**ANOTHER! xD I can't wait for the next Thor film!**


	2. Gods Don't Knock, Nor Close The Door

**Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews :)**

* * *

Loki stayed absolutely still as the hot water rolled down his pale skin, letting his concentration flow with the steaming drizzles. Dirt and other waste rolled off his skin and hair, cleansing him from the vile filth. He rose a hand, flattening it on the cool tile in front of him, and watched the dirty water go down the drain.

Then he began washing himself, using the Midgardian tools he was given-a face towel, soap, and a normal sized towel he knew not for. When he was done, he lingered in the shower for a few more minutes to savor the moments he had to himself before he pushed the shower door back.

"Loki?" a voice called. "Where are you?"

"Here," he called back as he stepped out.

"I didn't have anything bigger so I just got you-" Darcy started as she walked in the bathroom.

And then she looked up. Loki, staring at her and waiting for her to continue with an arched eyebrow, was standing there in all his male glory, skin clean and glistening.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled, covering her eyes and turning around, cheeks flushed. "You should've _warned_ me!"

"It was you who did not knock before entering," Loki replied, a smirk beginning to spread. "Is my indecency bothering you, Miss Darcy?"

"YES!" Darcy bent down, tossing the towel over her shoulder, and the sound of it shuffling meant Loki had caught it. "Here on Earth, we don't walk around the house naked! Unless...well...nevermind! That's a different story!"

Loki's smirk widened as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Are you _decent_ now?" she demanded.

"Yes."

Darcy sighed, turning back around and her eyes settled on him again. Oh good Lord, he might've just as well leave the towel on the floor. Flushed, she tossed something black at him, which he caught. "This is all I got for now. You're just gonna have to wear these until we get you something else to wear."

Loki held the pants out for him to see; they were simple sweatpants, stretchy at the waist. "These will suffice."

"Good. I'll, um, leave you to it, and, um...yeah."

Darcy quickly left the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jane asked before Darcy collided into her.

"I saw-" Darcy waved her hands frantically, gasping and out of breath. "I saw-!"

"You saw what?" Jane asked with concern, but then she saw that Darcy was very pink in the face.

"Loki-shower-didn't warn me!"

Jane fought back a giggle with extreme difficulty. "So...?"

"I saw his-! Aw, don't make me say it!" Darcy grumbled, passing Jane and walking into her room.

Jane followed her, letting the giggles escape her. "Didn't you knock?"

"The door was _fucking open_!" Darcy exclaimed, taking off her jeans; Jane closed the door as her friend undressed casually in front of her. They were both used to each other, and they were girls so go figure. Since Jane was already dressed for bed, wearing a cream colored cami and cotton shorts, she sat on Darcy's bed indian style as she listened to her best friend rant. "I mean, who in the hell showers with the door open?!"

"Someone like Loki, obviously."

Darcy gave her a dark look, pulling her black plaid pajama pants over her hips. "So, where's Goldilocks anyway?"

Jane rolled her eyes as Darcy took off her glasses and set them on her bedside table. "He should be done in a minute. Looks like my stash of boy clothes can be put to good use."

Darcy froze in the midst of putting on a lime green camisole, her stomach still showing. "Stash. Of. _What_?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair sheepishly. "I kinda bought a small amount of clothes for him just in case he came back...And he did! So...heh."

"And you. Didn't. Tell. Me?"

"I think the clothes might be a bit big for Loki...? I mean, you found some clothes for him, right? You two are kinda the same weight."

"Oh yeah," Darcy said sarcastically as she finally pulled the hem down. "We can totally wear each other's clothes, considering the fact that I'm_ shorter_ and my _hips_ are bigger!"

"You're not wrong." A voice that belonged to neither of the two females had them jump; Loki stood in the now open doorway, leaning casually against the frame, one leg behind the other and hip jutted out in a lazy slouch. Darcy glowered at him and he just smiled back mischievously.

"I don't like you."

"Your lying skills are rather fetching."

Jane looked back and forth between the two, awkwardly getting to her feet. "So, um...is anyone hungry?"

* * *

Jane let out a sigh of relief as she closed her bedroom door, leaning against it. She felt a whole lot better now that she was in the peaceful confinements of her room.

"Is something troubling you?" a deep voice asked, startling her.

Jane didn't realize that Thor was waiting for her-in her bed, sheets slung over his waist, and bare-chested-and the only light provided in her room was the lamp on the bedside table.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair again. "This is definitely something I can get used to." She walked over to the right side of the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in. Thor smiled, gathering her in his arms as she crawled into them, and they shared a long kiss.

"I do not think I can thank you enough for your gratitude," Thor murmured against her lips, pulling her over in his lap. He laid down on his back, breaking their kiss to look at her. "I know that Loki being here brings you unease."

Jane bit her lip, thinking it over before a brighter thought occurred to her. "At least you're here."

Thor reached for one of her hands, lacing them together with his own. "At least we're finally together."

The brunette smiled and blushed, ducking her head underneath Thor's chin. She traced small circles on his chest, inhaling his masculine scent and savoring it. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands slowly traveled up and down her spine. Their breathing slowed down to a matched rhythm.

Thor's fingers slowed down even further, so slow that Jane mentally had to do a double take as they ghosted underneath her shirt. They continued to slowly, and lightly, trace the length of her spine before his movements stopped at her bra strap.

"That's true..." Jane breathed out as his touch came back down. "Thor?"

"Mmm?"

"If you're trying to distract me, it's working."

Thor smiled. "Oh?" He felt her nod and kissed the top of her head. "Very well. Do you wish for me to continue?"

"Yes."

He flipped her over so abruptly it made her head spin, arms and legs twining around his neck and waist; he hovered over her so he wouldn't squish her. "Would you like me to show you how much I missed you, Lady Jane?"

"Please."

"I must warn you. I tend to...lose myself. Your bed might not look the same after this..."

"Don't hesitate. I hate this bed anyway."

Thor chuckled.

* * *

**Lol "I hate this bed anyway" xD**

**I like alternating between these two pairings. Thor and Jane are more sweeter and adorable while Loki and Darcy are the ones bickering and snapping at each other ;P**


End file.
